You, I Wish For
by chiiechan
Summary: Not technically a sequel to "The Nature of Man", but rather more of an epilogue focusing on Amelia. Who is that mysterious cloaked figure who tucked Amelia in when she fell asleep? Read to find out! Please R&R.


c-chan: Here is my second fic! This actually has no plot at all. It's more like an epilogue to _The Nature of_ _Man_. _You, I Wish For_ is written focusing on Amelia's thoughts (not exactly point of view, since it's not first person).

I try hard to keep the characters in character (excuse the redundance). But for the purpose of this fic, I had to make some modifications to Zelgadiss' behavior, otherwise it wouldn't work very well. Sorry. 

I really don't like to repeat the same thing over and over again, makes me feel like a nagging granny. But please don't hate me for the Z/A tendencies. I mean, you can hate me and all... you just don't need to let me know :)

  


Disclaimer: slayers, not mine. Amelia's pink bracelet, not mine either (thank god, pink scares me).

  


* * *

  


Amelia stretched and stood up from her desk. Today, she was dressed in a pastel blue sundress that ended just short of her knees. She wore sparkly diamond earrings and a matching simple necklace. On one of her wrists, she wore a pink bracelet with a blue orb on it. The bracelet was slightly out of place compared to her other accessories. But the princess was rarely seen without it except, perhaps, during official functions when presentation was a must. Tonight was one of those nights when it mattered not.

Sighing with relief, Amelia gathered up all the papers she had been working on and locked them in her desk. A slight breeze tousled her short raven black hair and reminded her of the window she had purposely left open. It was a cool summer night. She made her way to the window and sighed contentedly as she let the night breeze caress her face. Amelia smiled as she looked out upon the clear starry sky. A thin slice of moon adorned the deep blue velvet as a myriad of bright little eyes winked with glee. To take in more of the night, she decided to walk out to the balcony. Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun took a deep breath and felt the fresh silent scent of the night fill her lungs. _Ah...smells so good...crisp and cool, just like Zelgadiss-san. _Her smiling expression slowly faded and gave way to a melancholic one. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully, _I miss him so..._Amelia absentmindedly touched and caressed the smooth surface of the blue orb that decorated her pearly wrist. _I hope he still has my bracelet. _A single drop of tear rolled down her cheek. _It's been over a year. Has he forgotten his promise? _Her thoughts drifted to the day when she last saw him.

  


*****

  


It had been a month after the DarkStar incident. They were saying their goodbyes. Amelia was heading home to Seyruun, Zelgadiss, as usual, would be going wherever any clue to his cure led him, Lina was ready to go fry some bandits and collect some loot, followed by the forever loyal Gourry.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, not the slightest hint of a cloud. As if to celebrate the perfect day, the air was filled with joyous music of birds chirping. Lina and her friends had woken up at dawn in order to get an early start on their respective journeys.

Amelia had waited patiently for the perfect moment to bid her farewell to Zelgadiss. Lina and Gourry were walking away as Zelgadiss was saying goodbye to Amelia. He had turned away to leave.

"Zelgadiss-san!"

"Yes, Amelia?" He turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm.. I just wanted you to know that my invitation for you to come to Seyruun will stand forever", she stammered, cursing herself for blushing furiously.

"..." He just stood there silently looking at her. His face concealed any trace of surprise. His cobalt blue eyes held deep unfathomable feelings. Or so Amelia thought.

The silence became awkward as Zelgadiss continued to gaze upon her face. Amelia fidgeted. Finally, Zelgadiss gave her his half-smile. "Thank you, Amelia. I'll come some day. I promise."

Amelia smiled with relief. She took off one of her bracelets and grabbed his hand. She placed it on his palm and closed his fingers over it.

"Great! Take this. Something to remember me and your promise by!" With a wave, she spun around and ran off, leaving a very stunned chimera behind_._

  


*****

  


Not bothering to wipe away her tear, Amelia continued to gaze at the velvety sky. Her eyes widened with surprise as a streak of light shot across the dark blue heaven, followed by many others.

"Shooting stars!" Quickly closing her eyes, she clasped her hands together and made her wish...or wishes. _I wish Zelgadiss-san finds his cure. I-I wish for Zelgadiss-san to be here with me._

Then she fell asleep. Her body slid down to the floor as she succumbed to slumber, no longer able to resist her weariness.

Moments later, a cloaked figure detached himself from the shadows down in the garden. Stealthily, he approached and made his way up to the balcony. Picking Amelia up with surprising gentleness, the figure brought her back to her room. After laying her on the bed and tucking her in, he stood up. Something caught his attention. He picked up a plushie that lay next to the sleeping princess. It was a doll of a blue skinned chimera. He chuckled, placed it in her arms, and kissed her softly on one eyebrow.

  


*****

Golden sun rays slipped through the partially drawn curtains to fall upon Amelia's slumbering face. She woke up with a yawn. Sitting up, she looked around her. _Strange._ _I don't recall coming back to my room._ She got up and sat down in front of her vanity mirror. _Wow. I must have been more tired than I thought. I didn't even change into my nightgown._ As she brushed her silky hair, her eyes fell on the ref1ection of an object on her night stand. Curious, she walked over and examined it. It was a beautiful red rose placed on a note.

"What's this?" She picked up the note and read:

  


_Dear Amelia,_

_ I've come to cash in an invitation. Please meet me at the Dolphin Inn for dinner today._

_-Zelgadiss_

  


"Zelgadiss-san? Zelgadiss-san!" Jumping with joy, she picked up her Zelgadiss plushie, hugging it closely, she danced around the room with delight.

  


****

Amelia stepped into the inn and looked around. It took her an immense amount of patience to wait for the evening to arrive. Dressed in a yellow sun dress that clung to her petite figure, she flopped down at a table. _Guess he's not here yet. I wonder why he wishes to meet here. He knows he can just come to the palace._ Deep in her thoughts, she did not notice a man walk up to her table. The pretty little princess was so engrossed in her contemplation that she didn't even notice the man sitting down across the table to face her.

"Ahem", he cleared his throat jerking Amelia out of her musing.

Amelia looked up and gasped. Zelgadiss' soulful eyes looked into hers. _Zelgadiss-san? _She blinked. _No, wait. This isn't Zelgadiss-san. This guy has brown hair and he's obviously human. But..._ She blinked again, confused by the familiar face of the man.

"Amelia, don't stare. It's not polite", he said with a straight face.

That voice! "Zelgadiss-san! It's you!" Overjoyed, she launched herself towards him and hugged him fiercely. Zelgadiss blushed over her reaction, but held on to her.

Amelia looked up.

"Oh, Zelgadiss-san, you're normal! I'm so happy for you! I can't believe you–" She never finished her sentence as he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

_I'm dreaming. This is a dream. But if this really is one, I don't ever want to wake up._ She pinched herself after he reluctantly released her lips. 

"Ow!"

"Eh, what did you do that for?" Zelgadiss asked, puzzled.

"I'm not dreaming."

Zelgadiss chuckled. He stood up and placed her down on her feet.

"Come, let's go somewhere else. I have so much to tell you." He squeezed her hand as she shyly slid it into his.

"I know the perfect place! It's right outside of the city. It has the most beautiful view."

"All right, let's go then", he said.

Close together, they walked out into the inviting night. Two figures, one shadow.

  


::Wish upon a star::

  


* * *

  
  


c-chan: Thus ends my feeble attempt for a fanfic. I hope you liked it. twists her shirt nervously

The third one will hopefully be up soon. It will be the same story focusing on Zelgadiss' thoughts. And THAT, I hope, will be in character. Hehe. 

Please tell me why you liked it or not, except for the reason where you don't support the pairing, in which case your effort would be futile. I enjoy constructive criticisms.

  


For some reason, I felt compelled to explain my pen name. Chiie (or Chie) is really my name. Although I'm not Japanese, my father decided to give me a name that was initially Japanese (don't ask me why). Although no one in my immediate family refers to me as Chiiechan (there is another nickname for that purpose), my mother's family does (once again, I don't know why). So there is my rather irrelevant explanation for my pen name. 


End file.
